


西凉月下赏良夕

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307





	1. Chapter 1

【内容不全，请移步LOFTER同ID】

混混沌沌地离了三里屯，一直到下车进电梯，尚九熙才有了点儿“今晚要发生什么”的实感。他不知道周九良到底除了和自己睡觉之外还有什么企图，但总觉得得把事情交待明白。

“那什么周老师，我现在是单身。”

为了考下“监斩官从业资格证”在网上搜了好几天尚九熙资料的周九良一点头：“谁也没说你不是啊。”

尚九熙摸摸鼻子：“我这不是怕你误会么……”

周九良哼笑一声：“何九华喜欢那人十多年了，还能叫你叼去了？”

尚九熙的本意是想说“你别信网上那些人乱猜我在巴黎没有家”，可周九良把话题岔到了何九华身上，他不由也跟着转了思路。说起何九华，尚九熙还是大感头疼：“他这人不知怎的就这么犟，钻那牛角尖里出不来。”

周九良靠着电梯壁，眼睛出神地看着变幻的楼层数，悠悠地吊着戏腔唱道：“只为思凡把山下，与青儿来到西湖边。风雨途中识郎面，我爱你神情惓惓，风度翩翩……”

进了家门，周九良不由得一抬眉：新装修的大房子明快开阔，灰白的主色调里混杂着鲜明怪诞的小装饰，进门没有吊灯，照明灯带嵌在墙里，处处都在和谐中透露着反叛的审美，人走在其中就像走在什么抽象的童话世界。

“尚老师不愧是搞艺术的。”

“你小名儿叫艺术呗？”尚九熙带着点笑意的声音从背后响起，“家里没拖鞋，直接进去吧。”

周九良看了一眼尚九熙，他这会儿貌似已经接受现实了：“你先去洗澡？还是一起洗？”

“都不是，”尚九熙仗着身高优势揽着周九良往浴室里推，“你先洗。我怕你再把我锁浴室里边儿。”

周九良看着尚九熙关门出去，打开花洒试着水温，浴室门忽然开了，塞进来一件浴袍：“你凑合穿。”

浴室里暖黄的灯光和哗哗的水声隔着玻璃门漏出来，尚九熙穿上鞋就往门外跑——自己还巴巴地把人往家带呢，家里连润滑都没有！

等尚九熙喘着气推门进来时，周九良已经坐在沙发上拿毛巾擦头发了。尚九熙的浴袍还是大了些，遮住他的膝盖，露出一对儿白生生的小腿。

看尚九熙进来，周九良露出一个故作乖巧的笑：“我还以为您跑了。”

“没——没有。”尚九熙磕磕巴巴不知道怎么解释，周九良走近，直接从他运动裤兜里往外掏：“超薄的，这个你用着不大吗？……诶诶开玩笑的…都是水性的…这无香的？嘿怎么还一草莓味儿的？”

周九良挑剔地翻检过几个盒子，抽出那个草莓的塞回尚九熙兜里：“这个你用。”对上尚九熙欲言又止的神情，傲娇地一扬下巴：“洗澡去。”

尚九熙深吸气，微微俯下身迫近他扬起来的脸：“卧室在那边，你也去准备准备。还是说……周老师更喜欢我们家沙发？”

周九良下意识地回头看了一眼钢琴形的分段沙发，头转过去才发现自己像被尚九熙吓住，气势上无端输了一截。周九良虚着眼睛瞄了尚九熙一眼，刚要说话，尚九熙忽然笑着在他嘴上亲了一口，又把他嘴边上的话堵回去了。

“我也是想亲你想了好几天了。”

尚九熙哼着歌往浴室走，自觉扳回一城。周九良在背后瞅着他，摸着下巴笑得委婉。

卧室里的灯是触摸开关，周九良研究了好一会儿才调到自己满意的亮度。把被子踢到床脚，丝毫不顾虑尚九熙床上崭崭新的床单，周九良靠在床头曲起一条腿，把一管无香的润滑挤成空管。

尚九熙围着条浴巾进来时，看到的就是周九良皱着眉头对着他自个儿使劲的样子，呼吸不由得一阻。

“尚老师？愣着干嘛呐？”

世上再没有这么好听的乐器了。清亮悠扬的底子，带着些栉风沐雨的疲倦嘶哑，又混杂了慵懒与渴欲的味道，就这么一嗓子绕过来，活活把尚九熙勾硬了。

尚九熙覆上去吻那勾人的嘴，可一转眼儿就被扶着肩膀按在了床上。玩三弦的手劲大，周九良左手抓住他试图挣扎的胳膊往上推，右手朝下探了过去。

触手湿软微凉，紧密地包裹着他的手指，推了两个指节的深度就被吮住。周九良不满地隔着睡衣顶了一下身下人。

“尚老师您莫不是太过于轻视洒家。”

尚九熙转了头不肯看他。他也没想到自己会这般狼狈——一个人在浴室里打开自己的感觉实在太过羞耻，他只带着润滑推进了一根手指，就浑身发抖地跪在了瓷砖上。

但这种话是绝不能对眼前耀武扬威的周九橘说的。

“不是我轻视……你，老话说的好，瘦人…不瘦屌……嗯……胖子……鸡巴小，你看你这体型……啊！”

周九良带茧的手指摸过了隐藏的一点，尚九熙嘴里的骚话猛地变成了一声猝不及防的呻吟。

周九良被他突然的缩紧夹得手指一抖，凑近他耳边轻声地笑：“尚老师～你吓蛤蟆一跳。”

尚九熙挣扎不开他的手，绷着身子躲他肆意妄为的手：“剁了你的腿儿，你就跳不了了。”

周九良嗤笑道：“尚老师嘴硬，下边儿可挺软。”好整以暇地用手指再碾过那一点，换来身下人不可自制的颤抖和闷哼，又拔出了手指，转而去安抚被刺激得立起的前面。

“网上都说尚老师直——您可有点儿弯。”四指沿着上翘的弧度抓握，感受着手底下精神饱满的形状。掌心蹭过敏感的头部换来压抑不住的低喘，周九良低低地笑，“这个弯儿顶了人，能要人的命。”

若是朝夕相处的床伴自然百无禁忌，若说完全陌生的炮友也可荤话连篇，就怕相识已久知根知底，却又隔着层层叠叠社交网络与职业素养。每句话都仿佛带了职场上伪装出来的冠冕堂皇，每声“老师”把严肃和仪式感带进这场性事里。尚九熙闭上眼睛不听他的骚话，可耳廓早已红的像滴血，被压住的胳膊忍不住难耐地抓着床单。

发觉尚九熙实在紧张得进不去状态，周九良终于大发慈悲地松开了压着他的手。

“尚老师，您来？”周九良撩开身上的睡袍，退坐在尚九熙两腿之间，曲起腿用脚去踩尚九熙的阴茎。

尚九熙身上猛地一空，身前身后撩火的手挪走让他哪儿哪儿都空得慌，他用手撑着自己坐起来，看着一脸悠闲自得还带点儿天真无邪的周九良，不知哪儿来的邪火往上撞，捉住他伸过来的脚往上抬：“周九良我今儿非得弄死你！”

周九良看着尚九熙拱火的样子觉得特别可乐，小奶音里故意带着点儿沙甜：“尚老师，你早就该弄死我啦。”

腿被架在尚九熙肩膀上，身子顺势就仰在了柔软的床铺里，由着尚九熙的手往自己身子底下摸。感受到尚九熙手上的细致，周九良受用地眯了眼睛，拆了个套帮尚九熙带上：“您来，我今儿九条命都是您的。”

尚九熙揽着他的肩往里进，两人面对面挨得极近，尚九熙低声问道：“怎么让我先了？”

周九良舒展身体容纳他，眯起的眼弯起的唇活像只大猫：“您是桌子外边那个，逗哏不吐口，捧哏没法儿开张啊。”

这就是只猫，不好的时候不爱理人还伸爪子，好的时候又乖顺又缠人。硬挺的性器被下面的穴口又深又紧地包裹着，尚九熙舒服地喟叹出声，手托着周九良的后颈吻他。

绵密的吻细细地落在周九良的眉眼上，周九良恍惚觉得自己就是那雪狮子向火，要教这火舌一点一点地舔化了身子。

这场性事于两人都是全新的体验；周九良的老练和带劲儿激起了尚九熙平时没有的野性，尚九熙的浪漫和细致让周九良难得收起了爪子尖儿，安心地把自己交托给他。两个人像走错了考场的考生，摸索着应对着陌生的问题；之前的一切经验在这里都变成了未知，谁都预测不到自己能在这张床上能发挥到什么水平。

“尚老师…嗯……九熙，你动一动……”

“来了爷们儿。”

抬起的腿被压在胸口，后穴里含着那根东西又朝里顶了一下，周九良被戳得抖了嗓儿：“深、九熙，太深了……”

尚九熙在床上从来不是恶劣的性子，更何况比自己小了六岁的软乎乎的小孩儿扯着哑嗓子给自己量了四天的活，尚九熙不好意思直说感谢，心里是念着他的好的。他扶着周九良的腰缓缓地拔出一截，听着九良小声的喘气声再温柔地送进去，性器一寸寸破开穴肉，像是要重新打开他。

在这样款款的温柔里周九良莫名感到久违的羞意，甚至在敏感的前列腺被顶到的时候也只是软着声音哼唧了一下。尚九熙留意着他的动静，撑起身子原路抽插回去，次次紧刮着那要命的一点，终于听见了小猫儿堪称甜糯的动静。

或许是征服欲作祟，尚九熙莫名找到一种让他怪不好意思的成就感。不能让身下软软的小猫儿失望，尚九熙按紧了身下人，腰部发力开始了大开大合的抽送，肉棒带着阴囊撞击在九良绵软的臀后发出啪啪的声响，带出了九良一连串破碎的呻吟。

尚九熙被小猫儿叫春似的声儿勾得没了理智，用了力分开周九良的腿让他更深地容纳自己，长长的肉棒在又紧又软的肠道里深深地进出，前端翘起的弧度翘着划过肠壁像是要划出一道属于他的印记，让敏感点一次次被狠着劲儿地摩擦挤压。

周九良起先还是断断续续的呻吟，被操到后来只能张嘴带着哭腔儿胡乱地叫，伸了手去安慰身前的硬挺，却被尚九熙握着手腕按在床上。

尚九熙挺身把自己深深埋进周九良身体里，借机凑近他，“周九良，小先生，”他诱哄似的喊着小孩儿让他看自己，“叫我，九良，叫我。”

周九良沉溺欲海的眸子里闪过一丝思考的愣怔，随即腻着声音喊了一声“老公”。尚九熙被他喊得一静，哭笑不得地掐他胸口的凸起：“让你喊这个了？”手指放在上面揉摁掐弄，温声哄着他，“来，叫哥哥。”

周九良的耳朵腾地红了，扭了脸躲着他。尚九熙看他臊着的小样儿觉得可爱得紧，抓了他的脚踝让他把腿缠在自己腰间，一卯劲拖着周九良的身子让他贴近自己，腰离了床面整个臀部架空，下半身的着力点全挂在两人交合的地方。

“嗯…不行……九熙…啊！顶的太深了…”悬空的姿势让人特别缺乏安全感，周九良一手撑着床一手胡乱地去摸索尚九熙的手，还没摸到就被尚九熙一记深顶压进了床里。

周九良被他带着点儿狠意的攻击冲得理智全无，无意识地喊着“九熙”，挣扎的胳膊终是捉住了九熙伸过来的手，像救命稻草一样抓得紧紧，借着十指交扣的劲头唤起了一丝神智，哑着嗓子唤了一声“九熙哥”。

当真听见小孩儿这么喊着自己，尚九熙只觉得脊梁骨过电，顶撞的频率不断加快，一下比一下狠，一下比一下快。周九良身子随着他的动作起落，软软地抖了起来，嘴里一迭声地喊着“九熙哥”，内壁抽搐着绞紧。尚九熙知道他快到了，猛地一挺腰抵着深处辗转研磨，拉起两个人交握的手圈住了九良挺立的下体，握紧了上下撸动。

灭顶的快感席卷而来，周九良的腰身蓦地拱起，前端抖动着射在两人手中。他睁着失焦的眼寻着带给他极乐的人，嘴唇一张一合听不清在说什么。

尚九熙俯下身去听，周九良带着余韵的沙软嗓音蓄着意吹在尚九熙耳边：“尚文博…哥哥。”

被台上的同事在床上喊着本名，尚九熙被激得心口一跳，早就到了临界点的性器被痉挛的肠肉绞紧，他低喘着压紧了身下人绵软的后臀，痛痛快快地射了出来。

周九良躺在床上看着他得意地笑，伸了手要他抱。尚九熙笑着叹了口气，迎着他的胳膊俯下身给了他一个安抚的吻，把用过的套打了结丢进垃圾桶，又捞起床头的枕头给他垫在脑袋底下，顺势躺在了他身边，把小孩儿搂进怀里。

“九——熙——哥——”小奶音带着笑意凑上来，尚九熙一低头就是小猫儿慵懒靥足的笑容，心里也是软软的：“周九橘？”

小猫儿刚吃了三分饱，剩下的七分还牵系在这个人身上，这笑里就带了讨喜的意味：“我还行吗？”

尚九熙被他一记直球式的问话闹得脸红，但平心而论也不能说不好，就凑过去吻他。周九良笑着躲，拿手去戳他：“你少来……你这是迷惑我。”

“迷惑你？我还祸祸你呢。”什么时候都忘不了谐音梗的某逗哏接茬道。

周九良眯了眼睛瞧他：“你祸祸完我了。”说着屁股上被掐了一把，周九良不以为意，翻身把尚九熙压在自己身子底下：“九熙哥，尚老师，你答应我什么来着？”

三十好几的人自然不能跟小孩儿赖账，尚九熙好声好气地回答他：“互攻。”

“哎。就是这个词儿。”周九良赞许地一点头，猫儿样的小嘴弯起弧度，“有知识的逗哏就是不一样。”

尚九熙不知道为什么自己今天这么容易被臊着：“我用你夸我。”

周九良拿渐渐起立的下身去顶弄他：“你那草莓味儿呢？给我使使。”

“那儿还一新的，用那个。”

周九良颇为遗憾地咂了一下嘴，还是依他所言拆开了床头上无香型的润滑。尚九熙总觉得躺在那儿等的感觉太难受，爬起来贴着周九良的后颈抱他，少年身型比他圆润些，骨肉匀亭结实柔软，抱满怀的时候让人心里都觉得踏实。周九良回手塞给他一个没拆封的套，尚九熙双手环过九良的身躯，撸动着给他戴上，手底下的粗大肉棒一跳一跳地顶着他的手心。

周九良任他在自己后背上连嘬带咬，低了头纵容地让他吻自己的后颈，右手上捂热了挤出来的润滑，左手朝背后勾住尚九熙的脖子往前轻轻一按，让他伏在自己身侧：“尚老师，咱趴下点儿。”

“你别叫我这个……”

“哥哥，”周九良嗲着小奶音喊了一声，又恢复了本来微哑的声音：“咱趴下点儿。”

尚九熙被他气乐了，脸朝下埋在自己胳膊之间不去看他。温热带茧的手从臀缝中滑过，润滑带来的腻滑给人一种舒适的安全感，抵消了手上力量的压迫，饶是如此，在手指进入其中的时候他还是不可自制地绷紧了身躯。

“尚九熙，九熙哥……”周九良跪在他身体中段，拿话去搅乱他的注意力，“打从第一天合作我就贼上你了，你知道吗？”

“……什么？”尚九熙竭力对抗着身体的紧张，勉强开口回应他的话。

“头一天啊，你就在我面前卖、萌~”周九良嘴上拖着长音，手上动作却没有放缓，“我当时想着，装可爱谁不会啊。可是我瞧见了你那个小燕子，我就说，这个啊，还就你会。”

“你说你这腰，怎么这么会扭呢？”

“你要是有腰……你也会……你这不是、胖得没腰…嗯…”没说完的话被后穴增加的手指堵了回去，两腿颤抖着并不拢，逐渐趴跪下去。

“这会儿嘴上还找补呢？”周九良左手揽住尚九熙的腰让他贴在自己怀中，声音忽然发狠道：“操死你。”

尚九熙被这一句激得头皮发麻，身子左右找不到着力点，一会儿就往边上歪倒，周九良把腿伸到他双腿之间，一手垫着他紧翘的臀，一手勾过他单薄灵活的腰，带着人坐在了自己腿上。

忽然抬高的体态让尚九熙找不着目光的落点，怕自己压了九良只好撑住他的肩。小孩儿身板结实，胳膊使着劲抱他，肌肉从肩上到胸口流畅地隆起。他左手抬高抚着尚九熙的后颈，右手深深浅浅地扩张着下面濡湿有弹性的穴肉，尚九熙压抑不住的闷哼随着他手指的动作忽高忽低，让他觉得自己像是在弹着一把没校准的三弦。

他以为自己舍不得再对着尚九熙使坏了，可听着尚九熙在自己耳边压抑着的混乱的呼吸，他觉得自己好像可以坏一点。这琴啊，合该轻拢慢捻抹复挑，接着还要急管繁弦次第催……

“九熙哥，尚九熙。”知道尚九熙拿自己当小孩儿，周九良故意嗲着小奶音去哄他，“百因必有果，下一句什么来着？”

尚九熙被他玩儿三弦的手玩得发抖，撑在他肩膀鼓起的肌肉上，还要抽出精神来应对小孩儿的坏心眼儿：“周九良……啊、周航…你的报应就是我……”

周九良笑得开怀，学着尚九熙的样子去亲他，但尚九熙高他一截，这吻落在尚九熙带着胡茬的下巴上。尚九熙低了头去迎，柔软的嘴唇合在一处，舌头点着周九良的牙关去诱着他咬上来，又在他张口的瞬间吮住他的舌尖，擭在自己柔软的口腔中。

周九良被他吻得脑中一阵空白，双手急迫地托着尚九熙的屁股把他拉向自己，硬挺的性器挤开入口滑进去。已经被开拓充分的穴口柔韧地接纳着入侵的异物，可手指照顾不到的深处还在干涩地拒绝他，缓慢的戳刺也带来粘连的疼痛。这个体位太过深入，尚九熙的身子沉到一半就忍不住绷紧。

“九良……”台上舌灿莲花的碎嘴子在床上是个不爱开口的闷葫芦，不管是想要还是求助都只会压低声音喊他的名字。

周九良额上有了细密的汗，扣着身前人单薄的腰胯不让人逃走，将人抬起些许，腰身耸动，让自己的热物在里头小幅度地打转。尚九熙没几下就被磨软了身子，紧窒的肠壁随着身子的下沉逐渐吞没。

好不容易齐根没入，两个人一同舒了口气。炙热的甬道箍着侵入的坚挺。结合的部位紧绷而敏感，血管的跳动和穴肉的收缩不分彼此地成为共享的感受，周九良被他裹得额角青筋直跳，身体耸动，深深浅浅地开始抽插。

身体内部被填满，又酸又麻的快感从尾椎一路扩散到全身，尚九熙手指用力，陷入周九良的肩膀，竭力维持身体的平衡。周九良微微抬头，对上尚九熙的喉结。他记得白日里穿着大褂的时候，精巧的喉结刚好衬在两片领子中间，像是被精心包装起来的艺术品；如今这艺术品近在咫尺，随着自己的顶弄脆弱地在皮肤下滑动。行动比思维更快，在眼馋的想法到达脑子之前，周九良的唇舌已经含住了那精巧突起的小东西，随着它的移动追随着舔弄。

“九良……九良，别，”尚九熙抬手覆在他头上，像是要推开他，“别舔那儿……我周日有演出……”

周九良不满地撒开嘴，磨了磨后槽牙，转而去啃他胸前的突起。置气的小猫儿牙尖嘴利，叼着娇嫩的乳头往外拉拽，咬得尚九熙嘶嘶地吸气。心知哄不好这小东西自己还有罪受，尚九熙双腿微微用力撑着自己的身子，拧着腰去吞吐周九良的性器。

在台上隔着大褂都让人看得两眼发直的腰身在眼前寸寸折叠贴近，下身被湿滑柔韧的软肉包裹，不管朝哪个方向插弄受到热情的贴合吮吸，周九良被吸得腰眼发麻，险些控制不住射出来。

“九熙好腰。”周九良满意地喟叹，带着天真的恶意看着尚九熙因为自己过分直白的表达全身泛红，“又热又紧……”话没说完被自上而下地堵住了嘴，唇齿交缠间他微一抬眼，恰好对上尚九熙垂下来的眼神，睫毛微湿盖着纯黑的眼，眼神里纯澈的欲念和爱怜清晰可辨。

周九良的脑袋嗡地一声，扯着尚九熙的腰胯把他按死在自己身上，猛烈的抽送大开大合地撞在身上人的臀间，把人抛起又用力拽回顶到深处，粗暴地凌虐着穴内敏感的每一处。随着越来越有力的冲击，让人神魂颠倒的情欲完全冲垮理智，尚九熙喉间的呻吟愈发按捺不住，变成了颤抖的呢喃：“九良、九良……”

周九良闷哼一声，腰身绷成弓形，抓在尚九熙腰间的十指猛地收紧，终于在尚九熙浑身发颤地射在两人之间后，低吼着释放了自己。

洗完澡躺在新换的床单上，身上的被子轻盈喧软。周九良好像直到现在才闻到卧室里不知名的香薰气息，就像尚九熙一样，陌生，但是时间长了还有点儿上瘾。

浴室里吹头发的声音停了，片刻后，那人挟着一身沐浴液的香气掀开被子躺在他身边。

“你这屋什么都香。”

“买的时候就挑好闻的买呗。”

“……你有心。”

“周老师，咱下回还合作吗？”

“台上的就算了。”


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
